


Rootbound

by Voleyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Fluff and Smut, Levi loves his plants, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Levi Ackerman, Overstimulation, Plant Eren Jaeger, Protective Eren Yeager, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Vines, Witch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and his plants love him, god help me what a mess, kind of, kinda dark in a fluffy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleyn/pseuds/Voleyn
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a nature witch who takes over his mother’s plant shop after she dies, and his inheritance comes with a large garden and a couple of greenhouses full of mildly sentient plants. Overall, his life is pretty good; Levi’s business is thriving, his plants are growing wildly and are happy, and he’s content.Of course, there’s one exception: the one week he has to close his shop and sequester himself away from the world to deal with his heat. It’s a ritual he has to observe and it always goes off without a hitch; his shop closes, his regulars know to avoid his shop during that week, and he opens back up the day after without fail. Easy. Simple.But this year, things go horribly wrong and before he knows it, Levi’s left in a greenhouse with more than a few curious, affectionate plants and a dead man’s body in the middle of his heat.And his plants?Well, they just want to help their caretaker in whatever way they can.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 25
Kudos: 208





	Rootbound

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at fic*
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Yeah, I got nothin, hoss. Take me out with the trash, chief, it's where I belong. 
> 
> Part 2 is coming soon; if you liked this and feel inclined to leave a comment, feel free to mention anything you'd like to see in the next part. I'm considering adding more to this and just making it an experimental porn fic to have some fun with, and I enjoy writing about new things, so have a certain kink you'd like to see? Jot it down and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> ALSO - I've updated my profile. Gonna try to make sure it's updated weekly, but I've put up a few fics I'm currently working on so you guys can stay up to date and know what to expect in the future.

Eren had been here since he was a seed.

The greenhouse was warm and sunlight constantly filtered through, keeping it heated even in the shorter days of summer. Sometimes he wondered what the wind would feel like on his leaves or how unfiltered sunlight would taste, but they were stray thoughts at best and easily pushed out of his mind, especially whenever he thought of his caretaker.

The human had nurtured him well over the years and he couldn’t suppress the swell of affection every time the black-haired human came to mind or stepped through the door to the greenhouse. His sharp grey eyes would soften whenever he walked inside and looked around, a small smile brightening his pale, delicate features.

Levi.

Eren knew the name well and whenever it came to mind, it was always layered with a feeling of warmth and fondness. Eren didn’t know where he truly came from or what sort of magic had afforded him the ability to think and feel at the level of a human, but somewhere along the line as Eren’s awareness had grown and he’d grown more and more sentient, he’d come to realize that he’d been cultivated with a specific purpose in mind. He had vague memories of being a seed, of a soft, warm voice tinged with binding magic whispering to him as he’d come alive under the spark of life-giving magic.

_Take care of my son after I’m gone. He needs a friend and a protector. The world can be cruel, and he is too kind for it. Protect Levi and watch over him when I cannot; this is your purpose in life and the task I’ve bound you to._

Fully sentient now, Eren felt a strong connection to the human, more so than he felt to the other plants because of the magic he’d been bound with. The others were sentient to an extent, but none of them could really form coherent thoughts; they communicated through touch and feelings, impressions and emotions pushed at one another and their human.

They understood Levi perfectly, connected through magic as they were to one another, and Levi seemed to inherently be able to decipher the wordless messages they all pushed at him in response.

He knew Levi was aware of the fact that they couldn’t really think on the same level as a human, and so it always pleased Eren to hear their caretaker speak to them as if they were one of his kind, despite this. Levi spoke to them and interacted with them as if they were more than plants. He treated them as equals and respect; it was one of the reasons Eren and the rest of the plants under the human’s care adored him so much, yearning for his presence whenever he was absent.

Levi cared for them with soft words and a gentle touch, achingly attentive to every one of their needs. Levi had been the one to handle his seed with a gentle touch as he was placed deep into nutrient-rich, moist dark soil, magic tingling through him as his caretaker had fed him nurturing magic and whispered quiet words of encouragement as Eren’s stem finally broke through the hard outer shell of the seed and stretched towards the surface, yearning to hear that deep, gentle voice and see the face of the one who cared for him so attentively.

Eren had no concept of human beauty but even as a plant, Eren found Levi to be lovely, though for far more than just his physical attractiveness. Eren adored Levi for the nurturing magic he lavished upon all of them, the careful touch of his hands whenever he handled one of them, the quiet, smooth voice that greeted them so readily, the way his sharp grey eyes shone with affection whenever he looked at one of them.

It was impossible for those under Levi’s care to not adore him, and Eren was no exception. He felt a soft surge of love whenever he saw Levi and always eagerly reached out to express his affection in the only way he knew how. He just wished that he could communicate somehow with his caretaker, return the favor somehow and show his appreciation for the man that took such good care of him.

Though, when the opportunity presented itself, Eren was confused at first before it morphed into a deep desire to help Levi in whatever way he could. He’d been asleep when Levi and the other human had tumbled into the greenhouse, and after the confusion wore off and he evaluated the situation, rage had surged through Eren, making his vines clench and leaves tremble in fury.

How _dare_ this human attack their caretaker? Eren’s feelers could taste the bitter scent of fear and panic and anger pouring off of Levi, and it was _wrong_ , so wrong, because Levi usually smelled of the warm sunshine, of something earthy and clean and his feelers recoiled at this new, undesirable smell. 

The distressed look on his face and fearful resignation in his eyes _hurt_ something deep within Eren, because he understood that Levi was only allowing this to keep the other human’s attention off of them, to keep them all safe and the secret of their sentience hidden.

But the balance of the scales was uneven; it was time for Eren to fulfill his duty. Time for him to protect and keep Levi safe for once, because he couldn’t just sit by and watch the light in those grey eyes dim as Levi splintered and broke apart in the grasp of another human.

Eren’s vines were too short to reach the two struggling humans, and so with a silent command, he rallied the others and sent them forwards to wrap around the alpha and pull him away, his rage feeding the emotions of his brethren and he watched in satisfaction as the human struggled and twisted as they dragged him away.

Eren could feel a bit of shock and confusion from Levi, but most of all, relief and gratitude. The way he fully relaxed into their gentle grasp made warmth surge through Eren, because Levi _trusted_ them, knew that they wouldn’t hurt him and would keep him safe. The bond he felt linking him to Levi thrummed in satisfaction at upkeeping the duty he’d been bound to, and affection made his leaves and vines gentle as he prodded at his caretaker in a silent question.

But then, Levi collapsed after being set down, and panic surged through Eren, because he’d seemed fine this morning but now he was curled up and trembling on the ground in front of him, panting raggedly and burning hot to the touch. For the first time, his feelers and vines ran over Levi’s skin and Eren tasted a strange, dizzying scent pouring off of him and the strange liquid his neck was secreting.

Levi jolted and made a shocking noise when Eren brushed over the strange, hard appendage hanging from his legs and a look of pleasure overtook his face, making Eren freeze as he took it in, processing it for a moment. Was this what Levi needed?

It seemed strange, but a thrill went through Eren, because he could help Levi this way, but only if his caretaker wanted it.

Unsure whether to stop or continue, Eren wished once more, as he did every day, that he had a mouth to speak with or some way to communicate with the human that always talked so softly and sweetly to him.

Right as Eren was about to withdraw, he sensed a strange, new emotion from him, one that Eren was taken aback by at first before realizing what it was.

Lust. Arousal. _Need_.

Eren could sense it all, and though he could feel the confusion emanating from Levi as he unwrapped some of his vines to seek out his caretaker, he could sense no true resistance. At Eren’s silent urging, other plants curiously made their way over, wanting to help as well, mirroring Eren’s feelings and wishes.

They’d do whatever they could to help, to wring more of those noises and expressions out of Levi, give their human whatever he needed just as he always did for them.

Eren had been given a single task in life, and it was time to fulfill his purpose.

````

Levi sighed and wiped a hand over his forehead, looking around his various plants with a sort of warm pride swelling in his chest. It was a source of pride for him that all of his plants were thriving, and as one unfurled a leaf towards him, he gave a small smile. He brushed the tips of his fingers over it, letting it feel the nature-bound magic that hummed just underneath his skin.

Maybe it was due to his omega nature, but nurturing and caring for his plants soothed something within him, fulfilled both Levi and his dynamic in a way nothing else could.

As an Ackerman, he came from a long line of witches. Though it was tradition for the female child to take up the mantle and keep the magic alive, his mother, Kuchel, had only been able to have him before his father passed. Only female children and adults possessed the ability to harness and utilize the inherent power that ran through families with magical blood, but as with everything, there were exceptions.

Male children lacked the connection to the inherent power that ran through the families with magical blood, but male omegas were the sole exception to that rule. It was uncommon, but some of them had magic singing through their veins from the moment they were born, and Levi was one of those unusual children.

Levi wasn’t born a female, but he was an omega. It hadn’t been apparent at first, but as the years passed and he remained small and delicately-featured, slowly becoming lovely instead of standardly handsome, his mother had known what he would present as when puberty hit.

And when Kuchel found him whispering to a slowly-unfurling plant one day, she’d immediately sensed his connection to the family’s magic and made the decision to teach him the old ways. Their coven had been somewhat surprised, but ultimately accepting; a male witch wasn’t unheard, of, but it was unusual.

She’d taught him everything she knew while Levi shadowed her around the shop, and when his ability had eventually surpassed hers, Kuchel had sent him to the coven to expand his knowledge in between attending public school. She wanted Levi to flourish just like the plants and trees that he dripped magic onto and felt that he would only stagnate if she were to hold him back and insist he stay at her side.

Levi mastered their magic quickly and it was with a teary eye that she’d sent him off to college partially headed by officers in their coven; they’d seen the spark of brilliance and wanted to expand on it, see just how far he could go.

But then, Kuchel had passed away of an illness and Levi had returned from college to take over her small, yet popular plant shop. It had been her pride and joy, and Levi had thrown everything he had into it. His coven was somewhat disappointed, but offered to allow him to attend classes online and he’d accepted.

During the day, he ran the shop and at night, he’d taken online courses to finish his business and botany degrees - along with imparting a bit of magic to ensure his plants kept thriving, just as Kuchel had taught him.

A charm to keep his greenhouses constantly warm and at a perfect temperature to allow his plants to flourish even in the dead of winter, a spell whispered into the leaves of a sickly plant to help cure the root rot, a bit of magic brushed into the soil to ensure it stayed moist; there were small ways Levi used his innate magic to ensure his plants were well taken care of, and they grew rapidly under his care.

He’d made a name for himself in the small town of Shiganshina over the years since he’d come home, and while most thought he was a bit strange and eccentric, they came to respect him and knew that underneath his gruff mannerisms, he possessed a kind and nurturing heart.

Everyone knew that if you needed anything regarding plant care or gardening, Levi was the only acceptable option, because he was the best.

If you needed a plant, you went to Levi because his plants were the least likely to wilt and die.

Needed dirt or other supplies? Somehow, his soil stayed wet longer than it should and his fertilizer was practically magic.

Had a sickly plant? Take it to Levi, and return the next day to find it thriving and healthy once more.

His reputation had spread even into the neighboring town of Trost, and Levi’s business had never been better. He liked to think his mother would have been proud.

Levi finished whispering an incantation against the small bud of a flower, watching with a small smile as it tentatively started to open. He murmured a few words of encouragement and it paused before gaining courage and bloomed fully, petals unfurling and finally displaying their full colors.

“There you go,” he murmured, holding out a finger as the flower slowly turned to him, leaves seeking out his gentle touch. “We’ll put you in the direct sunlight tomorrow, make sure that you get plenty of light, hm?”

Though the plants could not speak, Levi felt a certain sort of connection to all of them. He could sense their general mood and feel their happiness, could feel how grateful they were when he watered them or gave them more compost, sensed their adoration whenever he sprinkled a bit of magic over them to keep them strong and healthy.

With a sigh, Levi stood up and swiped some of the dirt off of his pants and looked around. His store’s greenhouse had been taken care of and though he was tired, he still had to take care of the smaller greenhouse right next to it – his personal one that was kept locked at all times except late at night, when Levi went into it.

He was well aware that people whispered about him being a witch and the way new customers always seemed a bit uneasy around him at first never ceased to amuse him. His coven wasn’t pleased with the rumors, but they trusted Levi when he’d told them that he was extremely careful to keep his magic a secret and took necessary precautions.

It was one of the reasons that while he didn’t dissuade the rumors, he didn’t want to make the whispers any louder, either. A bit of intrigue and a reputation was all well and good, but nothing good would come out of humans discovering that magic and witches were actually real.

And if anyone were to step foot into his personal greenhouse, those rumors would be completely proven true.

Levi made for the door, brushing his fingers over a few plants as he went, letting them feel the magic tingling on his fingertips. As he reached the door, he quietly said, “I’ll see all of you tomorrow.”

Levi could sense they were sad to see him go, but even plants needed rest.

He flicked off the light and opened the door, turning around to lock it securely, testing the door to make sure it locked. The doorknob was getting old and while Levi doubted anyone would break in, especially in a small, family-friendly town such as Shiganshina, it made him feel more secure knowing his plants were kept safe.

He made a mental note to call the locksmith out soon to have the doorknob replaced as he walked over to his personal greenhouse. This one was kept locked more to keep others out and had a charm upon it as well; anyone attempting to get in would become confused and disoriented, unable to remember why they’d been trying to get in and ultimately wander away. It would only last a few minutes and wasn’t harmful, but Levi breathed easier during the day and night knowing that no one would inadvertently stumble in.

He brushed a hand over the door and breathed a few quiet words, dispelling the charm to allow him in. The door seemed to shiver underneath his palm and a few faint, glowing symbols appeared on the door before they faded. Levi reached onto his keyring to unlock the large padlock securing the chain that held the door shut. It clicked open and Levi smiled a bit to himself as he opened the door and stepped in, looking around.

He was greeted with a burst of joy from his plants and a low, welcoming, resonating hum as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, and a few vines slithered across the ground to wrap around his ankles, stems and leaves reaching out to him in response to his presence. “Alright, I’m here,” he soothed, reaching out to run his fingers over the vines and gently dislodge them so that he could walk without accidentally trampling them.

They retreated after patting him a few times and Levi walked further into the greenhouse, plants stretching out to brush over his shoulders and arms in a silent welcome as he made his way to the worktable.

It was a long wooden table running through the middle of the greenhouse; one half served as a sort of apothecary station with various record books and journals neatly stacked on the side and instruments littering the surface, while the other half was where he cared for his plants and studied them, occasionally taking cuttings and propagating them; after the plant’s consent, of course.

They couldn’t speak, but they were sentient to a certain extent after the help of a little magic infused into their seeds. All plants responded to him in a way, turning towards him or unfurling their leaves and blooms upon sensing the nature-bound magic that thrummed underneath his skin, but none moved or were able to project their feelings like Levi’s personal plants were able to.

Levi remembered the way the plants of the greenhouse had wilted and drooped after Kuchel’s death. When he’d first stepped into the greenhouse after her death and saw the sickly state of them, it had made his heart ache; they’d barely moved at the new human presence.

Levi had been determined to nurse them back to health, and the spark of hope that flared within the residents had only served to embolden him when he’d said, _“Don’t worry. I’ll be here to take care of you from now on.”_

Some plants remembered him as Kuchel’s son, responding to the familiar feel of his magic and had reached out for him, seeking attention and care. Others had been planted and grown during his absence at college and were leery of his sudden appearance, though Levi could sense the way they yearned for the life-giving magic that tingled at his fingertips.

It had taken time, but he’d gained their trust and now, Levi was welcomed with gentle caresses of leaves and vines, buds unfurling happily in his presence and a general feeling of warmth and affection the moment he stepped through the door.

He stepped up to his worktable and removed a neatly-folded list from his pocket, smoothing it out over the wood. At the end of each night, he made a list of plants needing special attention, new potions he wanted to try, everything he’d need to do the next night once the duties for his store were taken care of.

A vine slithered out to drape gently over his shoulder and he laughed softly, patting it with a gentle hand. “Hey, there,” he greeted the plant affectionately. “Miss me?”

The hum he always seemed to sense intensified and he took it to mean an affirmative.

“Sorry it took me so long to get here tonight,” he murmured, scanning over his list. “Got a large shipment in and needed to take care of them and re-do inventory. Should think about getting part-time help, with how busy the shop’s becoming.”

An understanding hum went out and Levi smiled to himself. He didn’t have many friends in the real world, but his plants supplied him with enough affection and company that he never truly felt lonely.

He looked up and scanned the greenhouse, mentally gauging the health of his plants before asking out loud, “Anyone need anything?”

He was met with the usual feelings and requests; water for a few, a couple wanted more sunlight, and they were all due for more fertilizer and compost tea. “Alright,” he said, nodding. “Let’s get started, then.”

The next hour passed as usual as he tended to each plant individually, sinking a bit of magic into some soil here and there to keep it moist for longer and moving a few of his plants into a place with better sunlight, then mixed up a fertilizer for all of them.

When he came close to finishing the general care, Levi wandered over and stopped next to one of his newer plants; it was one he’d nurtured and grown from a seed, and it held a special place in his heart.

It resembled a Venus flytrap in many ways, though it was much, _much_ larger than one. If Levi had to guess, he could stretch out and easily fit within its mouth. It was large and had thick, twisting roots and vines that wrapped around a lattice to help keep the large mouth upright.

Levi had seen many varieties of every plant imaginable in the 5 years since his mother’s death and his subsequent inheritance of her business, but this one was the first one that left him absolutely wonderstruck.

Among a few other things, his mother had left him a large seed that looked rather like an acorn in a silk bag along with a note that read:

_We all need friends sometimes, and I hope this will cure your loneliness. Treat him well, and he’ll do the same for you._

Levi had planted the seed and carefully nurtured it according to the scarce instructions his mother had left him; plenty of light and water, along with supplements of meat because this plant was carnivorous.

Some might have quailed at seeing the size of this carnivorous plant, but these were Levi’s plants; he knew all of them well and wasn’t frightened of any of them.

“Eren,” he said softly, and a vine slithered out to wrap around his ankle a few times as a greeting. “Are you hungry?”

For some reason, Levi was able to sense Eren’s presence more strongly than any of the other plants. He seemed to be a bit more sentient than the others, strangely enough. He responded to Levi’s words with an eagerness that bespoke a higher intelligence than his other plants, and he’d formed something of a bond with the plant.

His mother had called the plant a “he” in her note, and so Levi treated him as he would any other person, even going so far as to give him a name. Levi sensed that Eren appreciated it, because every time he said it in acknowledgement, he always got a soft push of affection and either a vine draped over his shoulder or a wide leaf brushing over his hair.

He got an affirmative from Eren in the form of his mouth parting slightly and Levi nodded, expecting the answer. He had Eren’s feeding schedule down well and had put the plant’s dinner in the fridge last night, expecting that he would want to eat today. Levi had a little space set off to the corner just for Eren’s food that consisted of a small refrigerator/freezer, a sink, tongs, an electric water kettle, disposable plastic gloves and a few bowls and buckets.

He made his way over to the refrigerator and after pulling out some gloves and snapping them on, took out a large Ziploc bag. He plunked it into a bowl, grimacing a bit despite himself. Handling dead rodents was high on Levi’s personal list of things he wanted _absolutely_ _nothing_ to do with, but Levi took care of his plants, even if it meant dealing with things like this.

He got the kettle and poured some water into in, flicking the switch on. While he waited for it to heat up, Levi grabbed a new piece of paper and a pen and leaned against the table to start a new, updated list of things he needed to do.

When the kettle chimed, he poured the hot water into the bowl and then replaced it onto its stand before taking off his gloves and tossing them in order to pull out his phone and set a timer.

Luckily, Eren wasn’t like a snake; technically, he didn’t _need_ his food warmed, just thawed, but Levi knew the plant preferred them warm and it didn’t take much to do so. He puttered about while the rats warmed and when his phone went off, he saw Eren’s mouth part a bit, vines slithering out to prod at his feet impatiently.

“Hold on,” Levi muttered in fond exasperation, grabbing some new gloves before carefully dumping the water out into the sink and opening the bag. He took the bag and tongs, grimacing a bit at the sight of the thawed rodents before making his way over to Eren. The plant had lowered his head and Levi stepped in front of it, eyeing the spikes of the teeth-like cilia.

It seemed like Eren grew the smallest bit each month and Levi was curious as to how big he would get. It was lucky that Eren seemed to have no interest in human flesh – well, Levi corrected himself, maybe just one human’s. Either way, for all his large, fearsome appearance, Eren was fairly harmless and Levi never felt in danger when around him. All he could sense was an eagerness from Eren as he prepared to be fed, but nothing malicious and the hunger was definitely not pointed at Levi.

He took the pair of tongs and walked over to Eren, gently tapping the large, flat mouth with his tongs before reaching into the bag to snag one of the rats.

“Open up,” he ordered, and the mouth slowly split, revealing a red, gaping maw with a couple rows of inner cilia. A bit of thick digestive juice dripped from the sides of the mouth and splattered onto the concrete, hissing and steaming a bit as it ate away a small dip into the once smooth floor.

“You’re making a mess,” Levi chided as he held one of the rats over Eren’s mouth and dropped it in, watching indifferently as it was immediately coated in digestive fluid and began hissing as it was broken down.

If Levi was a braver and more curious man, he’d take a sample of the fluid to study and determine just _how_ acidic it was, but Levi really, really liked his fingers and if it could erode concrete, he wasn’t sure what _could_ hold it safely. He could probably enchant a container to hold it safely, but Levi didn’t want to get an part of his body close to the acidic fluid.

Instead, he just dropped a few more rats into the wide mouth and tapped the outer surface of Eren’s head to signify that he was done.

Eren’s maw slowly slid closed, spiky cilia overlapping and a bit of steam issued from in between them as his dinner was dissolved and consumed. Levi gently patted Eren’s head, stroking over the flat surface affectionately.

“Feel better?” he asked softly, and a vine snaked up to stroke the top of Levi’s head in an affirmative.

Sometimes, he wondered where his mother had gotten the seed that grew Eren, and where, exactly it had come from. He’d written a few letters to other nature covens he knew of, but had come up empty-handed. A few witches had wanted to come study Eren, but his plants were leery of intruders and other humans in general, so Levi had asked his coven to table to idea until his plants warmed up to it a bit more. Having private greenhouses of their own, they understood and had been satisfied when Levi brought them cuttings and samples taken from him, pictures and records of his growth and unique traits.

In the end, it was all for naught, because the witches of his coven were just as stumped as Levi was. They’d never seen anything like Eren and there wasn’t much else Levi could do but wait, watch him grow and see what happened.

“Better?” Levi asked as Eren’s head slowly tilted back up. As an answer, he got a thick vine draped over his shoulder and a sense of affection pushed at him from Eren. “Alright,” he smiled, patting the vine, rubbing a thumb over it.

The vine withdrew and Levi tossed the bag in the trash, putting the tongs in a bucket to be sanitized with bleach later, stripping off his gloves and tossing them out as well. Tasks done for the night, he stretched and yawned, before shaking his head and heading towards the door. A few plants reached out to him and he stroked them gently as he opened the door.

“See you all tomorrow morning,” Levi called over his shoulder before stepping out and closing the door behind him. He redid the chain and locked it with practiced swiftness before brushing a hand over the door and whispering a few words to re-activate the warding spell.

Suppressing a yawn, Levi started walking along the cobbled path back to his shop, intent on taking a quick shower, heating up some food and then falling into bed.

His days were long and always busy, leaving him dead on his feet the next day, but Levi felt proud of what he’d accomplished, and the sense of fulfillment he got was everything to him.

He only hoped that somewhere, Kuchel was looking down and smiling, proud of what her shop and son had become.

````

Life went on, and as the days passed, Levi started to feel a certain prickle underneath his skin, a sort of niggling itch that was a constant reminder of his upcoming heat.

His suppressants were some of the heaviest the doctor could prescribe, as he had no desire to go through heats every 3 months, which was normal for healthy omegas. Instead, he had a slightly longer heat once per year, every January. It was the slowest month for him and the week that he had to close his shop had little impact on his income; all of his regulars were aware of his biology and knew that his shop would be closed for a week once a year during that month as it had been for the past 5 years.

He sniffed and winced; his pheromones and scent were definitely getting stronger.

A few regulars had sniffed discreetly at him and asked if his shop was going to be closed for the next week. He’d nodded with a wince and they smiled knowingly at him, aware that the usual ‘Closed – Will Reopen Next Monday’ sign would be hung up soon. 

He’d glared at more than a couple of alphas who’d stepped too close to him or attempted to scent him when they’d come in; he’d even promptly kicked one out for the not-so-subtle offer for Levi to spend his heat with him. As the day had progressed, Levi felt himself getting exhausted being friendly to some new customers who’d scented his heat looming in the very near future.

Honestly, seeing if Eren did in fact, eat humans had started to sound more and more appealing as the hours passed. 

His regulars were respectful, at least. Some had even tactfully guided some alphas away from the glowering omega or had hovered protectively nearby whenever one started getting a bit pushy. Levi was grateful for them, making a note to give them a discount or some other small gift the next time they came in as thanks.

Normally, Levi’s suppressants and lack of scent discouraged any interest, but he’d dutifully gone off them a week ago to allow his heat to start setting in and the smell of an omega in pre-heat was always bound to get to some people. New customers or those who lived out of town were always a hassle to deal with around this time. He’d been approached by a few regulars or others who lived in Shiganshina over the week, sure, but they knew him and their offers were subtle and respectful; when they were gently rejected, they accepted it graciously and allowed him to go about his business.

Others, though…

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he remembered a particularly persistent alpha that he’d kicked out forcibly earlier, backed up by his patrons. Levi didn’t like using force, but he was stronger than he looked and had no qualms about putting someone on their ass if they truly deserved it. 

He forced his musings out of mind with a sigh and Levi wiped a hand over his forehead, glancing at the clock. It was a few minutes to closing time, and then he had to go water and feed his plants, renew the magic around the greenhouse and soil before he holed himself up for a week to ride it out.

It would hit by tomorrow at the latest, Levi mused, gauging his heat’s approach internally. His skin had started to prickle more and his clothes were starting to feel rough and coarse in the most uncomfortable way. Levi wasn’t looking forwards to his heat and he’d just suppress them forever if he could, but the damage to his reproductive organs could be severe. Though at the moment he had no desire to be bonded and have children, it might change someday and he’d rather not burn that bridge before he even got to it.

Levi set aside his broom and wiped his hands on his apron before heading to the door to lock up. Right as he reached it, however, a harried-looking man arrived at the door. He glanced at his watch and then met Levi’s eyes through the glass, a pleading look within them.

 _Fuck it all,_ Levi thought, debating just locking the door, drawing the blinds and walking away. He was tired and sick of dealing with people; Levi really just wanted to take a shower and curl up in the nest he’d been making all week and get a few hours of sleep before his heat inevitably hit.

But being an asshole wasn’t the way to get business, and the openly pleading look on the man’s face was one Levi’s soft heart could just turn away.

Sighing, Levi opened the door, willing to at least hear the man out.

“You’re not closed yet, are you?” the man immediately asked, sounding a bit desperate. “I got off work late and it’s my sister’s birthday dinner tonight. I just need a bouquet to give her, nothing fancy, I swear.”

Levi eyed him hesitantly. The man wasn’t huge or overly tall; if he tried anything, Levi could easily kick his ass. His uncle had taught him how to fight and fight _well_ when Levi was younger before he’d disappeared, and he’d expanded his knowledge to various other forms of fighting over the years through classes and training.

Levi was short, but he was by no means weak and he’d gotten more than one look of surprise when he’d rolled up his sleeves or taken off his apron and others had gotten a glimpse of the muscle lurking underneath the layers of fabric.

Levi could tell by the set of the man’s shoulders and confident posture that he was an alpha. For the most part nowadays, alphas and betas were respectful towards omegas; assault rarely happened because it was so easy to track down who did it by scent and pheromones, and this wasn’t the Dark Ages anymore.

Omega rape was dealt with swiftly and harshly; sometimes life imprisonment, other times, death.

….Fuck, maybe these _were_ still the Dark Ages.

Either way, the harsh repercussions were a huge deterrent, and while Levi had no qualms about exercising his rights afforded to him by his dynamic, he really didn’t want his shop’s reputation and business to suffer because of rumors or hearsay.

But the alpha looked far more desperate to get some flowers than he looked interested in scenting Levi, so with a sharp nod, Levi held open the door a bit wider and gestured for him to come in.

“I’ll make an exception,” he said, and the man flashed him a grateful smile before heading inside, making sure to wipe his shoes after eyeing the large sign that Levi had put up, tired of having to sweep up after customers.

Just because it was a flower/gardening shop and greenhouse didn’t mean he wanted dirt everywhere. Levi’s shop was spotlessly clean and organized, something that customers always commented on in a pleased way and it made his pride swell within his chest.

“Flowers are in the back-left corner,” Levi told him, flipping the ‘Open’ sign over to read ‘Closed’ and jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m going to start locking up, just call out if you have any questions. If not, just find me at the register when you’re ready.”

“Thank you so much!” the alpha said with relief and then headed towards the direction Levi had pointed to, stopping in front of the wall of flowers to peruse them thoughtfully. Levi puttered about, flicking off a few lights in the sections that weren’t being used before heading to the register to start wiping the counters down.

He filled a small pail with water and a bit of bleach, but right as he reached up to grab a couple of rags, a thick, musky scent hit his nose and Levi froze, eyes widening.

The alpha was in pre-rut; Levi hadn’t noticed when the alpha rushed in, but now that he was lingering, the heady scent and pheromones were suffusing the air of the small shop. It hit Levi practically like a brick to the face and his eyes widened, going unnaturally still.

A sudden tingle went through him and Levi stiffened before he stepped back and clasped a hand over his mouth, leaning against the sink as his stomach clenched and his body flushed. His fingers twitched and warmth flooded through his body, making him break out in a thin layer of sweat.

Fuck. His heat. It was early, no doubt brought on by the scent of the alpha.

His eyes flashed over to the alpha staring at the bouquets and with a sinking feeling in his chest, he saw the man stiffen, lifting his head to scent the air before slowly turning to eye Levi with mixed interest and apprehension. The alpha took a step towards the register, looking Levi over with a gaze that made the hairs on the back of his nape rise.

_Shit._

“Are you alright?” the alpha asked, drawing a bit closer. His fingers twitched a bit as he sniffed the air again, and Levi was suddenly cursing himself for suppressing his heats for so long. When they hit, his scent was always extremely potent and his pheromones unnaturally strong after being tamped down for an entire year. Right now, this alpha looked halfway to drunk on them as he sniffed the air again.

Fuck. He needed this alpha out right now, before the scent of his heat grew any stronger. Any suppressed alpha would be able to resist, but throw a rutting alpha in the proximity of an omega in heat, and it was bound to be a bad time.

Levi nodded, pushing away from the wall on shaking legs to round the counter and point to the door.

“You need to leave,” Levi choked out, but then, before he could process it, he was being pressed against the wall, mind stuttering a bit at the swiftness of the alpha. There were hands on his shoulders, both propping him up and keeping him pushed against the wall, just like a double-edged sword.

“You sure?” the alpha asked, leaning forwards to sniff a bit at the scent glands on his neck. Levi’s scent grew heavier at the proximity of the man and a bit of oil started to leak from them, potent pheromones suffusing the room and making the alpha’s pupils dilate. “You’re unbonded and there’s no scent of another alpha or beta on you. I can help you out, you know. Pity for someone so beautiful to go through a heat all alone.”

Levi’s mind was a bit hazy, but the words cut through the heat-induced fog like a knife.

“No,” Levi rasped, shaking his head feebly, cursing at the way the heat sapped his strength. Normally, he’d be able to kick the alpha off of him, but his biology made him weak like this, and it left a bitter taste in Levi’s mouth. “I – just leave. There’s another shop open on-”

The alpha just shook his head, leaning down to lap at the oil glistening on Levi’s skin. He jolted at the touch to the sensitive gland, disgust curling in the pit of his stomach.

“Forget the flowers,” the alpha smiled, and Levi knew he was trying to appear smooth and charming, but he was able to easily see through the façade. The way the alpha was subtly pressing his body against Levi’s, hands gripping his shoulders like a vice betrayed his true intentions. “Think I have everything I need here.”

Anger flashed through him, crackling through him like fire. Fuck, he hated alphas like this. 

“ _Asshole_ ,” Levi snarled, rage giving his voice and body much-needed strength. “I said, you need to fucking _leave_.”

Summoning up what strength he had left, Levi kicked up and out sharply. His knee collided with the alpha’s stomach, foot lashing against the man’s knee and it successfully knocked the alpha off him. The man was sent tumbling to the shop’s wooden floor, wheezing a bit as he tried to recover. Levi took the opportunity and bolted, running on shaking legs to the back of his shop, hearing the alpha rise to his feet behind him.

Fuck, this was _bad._

His shop was set on the edges of Shiganshina; it was out of the way enough to allow him some acreage to build his greenhouses on and have space for a large outdoor garden and usually Levi appreciated the lack of neighbors as well. Right now, however, it meant that there was no way anyone would hear him if he shouted.

Somehow, his hazy mind locked onto the idea of his greenhouse; if he could just get inside, the warding charm would make the alpha forget why he’d gone there in the first place.

If he could get to his greenhouse and inside, he’d be safe.

Desperately, he stumbled down the cobbled path, legs weak from his heat. Levi reached the door and leaned heavily against it for support, fumbling in his pockets for the key. His hands trembled as he heard swift footsteps behind him. He finally found the key and placed it into the padlock, yanking the chain off and twisting the doorknob right as he was grabbed from behind.

“Fuck!” he yelled, tossing an elbow back, kicking weakly as he was flipped, his hands grabbed and pushed against the thick wooden door.

“Caught you,” the alpha sang, grinning sharply. “Hoping to lock yourself inside here, hm? It’s a bit chilly out, not a bad idea,” he hummed, leaning in to sniff at Levi’s neck before licking up some more of the pheromone-laced oil leaking from his scent glands.

Levi shuddered in disgust, even as the action caused his heat to spike and more slick to trickle from him. He’d never truly hated his biology; in fact, he embraced it because of the connection it gave him to nature and the inherent magic that ran in his family’s blood. The only time he’d ever cursed it was when his heats hit and left him burning up with need and lust, but it was only once a year and he’d grown used to them.

At this exact moment in time, however, Levi hated the dynamic he was born with and swore at the way it made him so weak when he needed nothing more to be strong.

“Get the _fuck_ off me,” Levi hissed, kicking out feebly, cursing internally at the way his heat drained his strength.

The alpha only hummed, nipping at his scent gland and making Levi freeze. “Let’s go inside, hm? Sure it’s nice and warm in there. I’ll take care of you really well.”

The alpha reached around him for the doorknob and ice ran through Levi’s veins as he felt no magic rise, no spell activate to deter the alpha and make him wander off in confusion.

 _Shit_. The warding spell. Levi had planned to redo it tonight, sensing that it was growing weak. It must have faded sometime between last night and this afternoon. His panic began anew as the alpha drew him closer in order to reach behind him and grip the doorknob. Sheer instinct guided him as Levi snapped his head to the side and bit down into the man’s hand, sinking sharp canines deep into the flesh.

The alpha swore and retracted his hand and Levi felt a surge of slight victory even as his mind spiraled, trying desperately to think of a way out of this.

His _plants_. They were his first priority. Levi couldn’t let the man in here, couldn’t let them be discovered. He had to protect them, and furiously, he began kicking and struggling anew. The alpha seemed surprised by his renewed viciousness and whatever pretense he had of gentleness or niceness melted away as Levi’s foot collided sharply with his knee, making it threaten to buckle once more.

“Get the fuck away from me, shitstain,” Levi panted, thrashing even as the alpha swore and reached out to grab a fistful of Levi’s hair, slamming his head back against the wooden door.

Levi gasped as the sharp pain rattled through his body, leaving him a bit dazed. The alpha purred at him as his body relaxed reflexively and Levi’s head fell forwards, the world around him spinning a bit. Fuck, was he concussed?

Levi thought he might be concussed.

“Let’s get somewhere a bit warmer, hm?” the alpha said, smiling down at him, eyes glinting in the dim light from the bulb right above the door. Levi weakly attempted to get a hand free to punch the man off of him, but the tight grip around his wrists only grew stronger and he gritted his teeth as bones ground together.

Ears ringing and vision a bit blurry, Levi was helpless to stop the man as he twisted the knob. The door swung open and he fell backwards with a jolt, no longer having the wood to prop him up.

Levi felt the surprise of his plants as he tumbled weakly inside, wondering what he was doing here so early, curious and startled at the new presence. Aside from Kuchel, he was the only human they’d ever seen, should ever see because they knew it would be bad if they were discovered.

Their sentience and ability to move needed to be kept a secret, Levi had once explained carefully. So for another human to be here was startling. It shook them to their roots and they held still, not wanting to alert this new human to their unnaturalness.

The alpha barely caught him and Levi swallowed as the man cooed at him, lowering the omega to the concrete and looming over him.

Levi felt the surprise of his plants, their curiosity and apprehension as Levi feebly pushed at the alpha, gritting his teeth. His mind reeled as the alpha pinned him to the ground with a firm hand pressing against his chest, the other reaching down to undo the buckle of his belt.

Levi didn’t know what to do, and panic welled within him.

He had to prevent the alpha from seeing the many strange species of plants, the way they moved and reached out for him. If he kicked the alpha off of him, he’d look around and see everything unnatural about his personal greenhouse; if he let the alpha continue, they’d be safe, but…

Roiling shame, anger and disgust pooled in the pit of his stomach, and his eyes closed in resignation.

Levi would always choose the safety of that which he cared for over himself.

He could feel the plants reaching out to him, wondering what was going on. They didn’t know why he wasn’t responding and why there was another person here, but Levi’s head was still foggy and he couldn’t get his mouth to work.

Fuck, he couldn’t talk to his plants here, couldn’t have them moving; it would raise so many questions afterwards, and Levi had to keep them a secret.

A vine slithered out to him, wrapping around his finger. Levi stroked it once with a shaking finger reassuringly before pulling his hand away and batting softly at it, wordlessly telling it to go. Silently, he begged them to stay still, to keep out of sight and stay safe until he could get the alpha out of here and lock the place up again.

Even though it was for the good of his plants, his little makeshift family, Levi’s heart still sunk upon feeling a bit of shock come from them at his actions.

Levi had never pulled away like that; he’d moved them aside or dislodged them if he had to walk around, but he’d never deliberately pulled away or hit them, even as gently as he’d just done. He felt them reaching out, searching for the cause, and as despair washed over him when the alpha hooked a finger in the waistband of his pants, Levi felt the sudden comprehension from them, realizing the gist of what was going on.

They knew Levi was in trouble somehow, that he was in danger. Knew it was the _intruder’s_ fault. 

Suddenly, he felt his plants’ curiosity turn to pure anger and Levi’s eyes widened at the wrathful feel of it. Fuck, scratch angry, his plants were _furious_ , and the intensity of it made him freeze in shock.

He’d never felt his plants’ emotions, their sentience as strongly as he did now, and Levi shuddered at the power behind it even;’p’ though it wasn’t directed at him.

“Stop,” he croaked out, not sure if he was talking to his plants or the alpha now sliding his pants down, cooing at the wetness he found between Levi’s thighs that made the inner curves of them glisten invitingly.

“Shhh,” the alpha crooned, looming over him and smiling reassuringly as he snaked a hand down between his legs, rough fingers prodding at his dripping hole.

Levi felt anything but, especially when more plants started to snake closer, trailing ivies and thicker vines creeping slowly towards them in a silent march. It was almost enough to make him forget about the hand between his legs, but when an unwanted finger slid into him, making him jolt, sheer panic made every muscle in his body tense up. 

“No,” Levi bit out, trying to struggle away, to get the finger out of him and kick the alpha out of his greenhouse. “You don’t-understand-”

He didn’t know what his plants were going to do, but Levi could sense it wasn’t anything good. Though the alpha on top of him was disgusting and made revulsion pool heavily within him, the sheer wrath and rage radiating from his plants made him fear for the man’s safety. This man didn’t deserve to be saved, but Levi didn’t want anyone to die and if something happened, it would cause him so many problems in the future that Levi didn’t want to deal with.

God, everything was just so fucked up, and Levi hated this situation with every fibre of his being.

“Hey, stop,” the alpha frowned, watching in displeasure as the omega tried to get away, wrists twisting in his grasp, legs kicking out. “God, you’re better when you’re not struggling like this,” he muttered, and Levi’s eyes narrowed at him hatefully.

Levi took a deep breath in, intending to yell or shout, to do something, but then the alpha growled and removed the intruding finger to grab another fistful of his hair. He pulled Levi’s head up only to sharply slam the back of it against the concrete, making him let out a choked gasp as he fell limp, vision swirling in front of him.

Everything seemed blurry, hazy, but he could still sense the way his plants’ anger spiked as they felt his pain, sensed their caretaker’s distress and fear.

His head fell to the side and his eyes widened at the sheer multitude of vines he saw slithering towards them.

The alpha must have noticed the movement, because he paused in unbuttoning Levi’s shirt to stare at them in utter shock and disbelief.

“What the-” he started, but then more vines were coming out, both thick and thin. They started wrapping around the alpha and Levi watched blearily as he struggled against their grip, swearing and cursing as they tightened around him, rendering him immobile.

Levi laughed breathlessly at the utterly shocked expression on his attacker’s face. After all, he _had_ tried to get the alpha out of here; it wasn’t his fault that the man hadn’t listened.

“What the hell is this?” he shouted, face turning red as a few vines wrapped dangerously around his throat.

“Haven’t you heard the rumors?” he asked, voice a bit raspy as his plants curled protectively around him, carding through his messy hair in a futile attempt to smooth it down. The alpha choked a bit and Levi tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “No? Must be from out of town,” he said hoarsely, holding out a hand for a small vine to wriggle into, wrapping around his finger and nuzzling his palm affectionately. “Ackermans are nature witches, and our plants are…special. Unfortunately, you’re trespassing in their home. They’re pretty pissed off, honestly.”

The alpha stilled as the gravity of the situation set in, and then he was thrashing desperately against the solid hold of Levi’s plants.

Maybe he should feel something about the way they were constricting the alpha, but Levi’s mind and body were tired, and he felt too emotionally drained to give much of a fuck. The heat was still coursing through him, sapping his strength, and he just couldn’t bring himself to care about the man that had tried to rape him.

More of the vines wrapped around Levi, but he felt no worry or fear as they coiled around him. They held him in a gentle grasp as they tugged him away from the alpha, careful not to squeeze too tightly around him and hurt him. Unresisting, Levi allowed his body to relax into them, feeling safe in their grasp.

Dimly, he thought he could hear whispers start up as the vines lifted him off the cold concrete, wrapping around his overheated body carefully, curling up to support his head and avoiding the spot where it had hit the concrete.

_Protect. Must protect. Keep safe. Protect._

Levi could have sworn he heard it repeated over and over as the plants cradled him gently. He watched blearily as the alpha was dragged away, held by steely vines. They hauled him further into their depths, pressing him up against the wall and covering him almost entirely. His shocked noises and the sound of struggling cut off and Levi relaxed, relieved at the sudden silence.

The plants curled around him, stroking reassuringly over his skin and Levi sighed as relief rushed through him and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he felt drained and exhausted by the close call. He let his body relax into them, feeling inexplicably safe. 

“’M okay,” Levi whispered, stretching a finger out. Immediately, a thin vine wrapped around his finger and he breathed out, stroking it with a thumb gratefully. “Thanks. Sorry for hitting you; just didn’t know what else to do.”

A vine brushed over his cheek reassuringly and a gentle swell of affection was pushed at him. Then, he was moving again and Levi closed his eyes, the movement making him slightly nauseous. When he came to a stop, Levi cracked them back open, blinking a few times to see that he had been moved in front of Eren. The plant reached out a few questing tendrils, stroking over his hair and shoulders almost tenderly.

“I’m fine, Eren,” he sighed, shaking his head a bit. Things were a bit blurry and his body felt weak, still a bit shaken even as more slick dripped from him, making him shiver as it slid down his skin. “You can set me down now. It’s alright.”

Immediately, the plants did as he asked, tilting him and setting him upright. He heard a choked gasp and looked over to see the alpha’s face turning purple with the lack of air as more vines wrapped around his throat.

Levi tilted his head, wondering how he felt about it. A sense of numbness had settled over him in the aftermath of sheer panic and he watched impassively as the vines squeezed around the alpha. Levi thought he heard bones crack, but he wasn’t sure.

And honestly, Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The vines put him carefully onto his feet and then slowly slithered away one by one, most returning to their respective plants. A few curious ones stayed near him, curling over his feet and along his arms, steadying him as he swayed on his feet. Levi took a deep breath and shook his head once more, trying to clear it.

A wave of dizziness overcame him at the movement and his weakened legs gave out, sending him falling to the floor, teeth gritted as his arms met cold concrete.

“Shit,” he muttered, before his gut gave a violent wrench and Levi curled up on the concrete, the coolness feeling heavenly against his overheated skin as he gasped out, “Fuck!”

Levi’d forgotten how bad his heats could hit; it was like a culmination of all the ones he’d suppressed hitting him all at once, and it was a terrible cocktail of both unrelenting horniniess and agony as his stomach cramped and body burned.

It didn’t matter how many times he got himself off; there was still always the aching emptiness and craving to be filled. However, Levi had no desire to seek out a partner for his heat and so he endured them alone, locking himself up in his apartment above the shop where no one could hear or smell him.

The heat that had been slowly unfurling suddenly slammed into him hard, making his cock twitch and more slick trickle out of him. Fuck, he had to get to his apartment, had to lock himself up before someone else came-

A thick vine slithered over to where he was gasping and panting on the floor, tapping against his face urgently to get his attention, and he dimly recognized it as one of Eren’s.

“I’m… okay,” he gasped, closing his eyes as the tendril caressed his face. It was soft and smooth, a bit warm from the temperature of the greenhouse and he shivered as it slid down to his neck, curling around his nape gently to hold his head up. “Have to… _fuck_ , this heat,” he groaned, curling up a bit more as his stomach twisted violently.

Levi could sense his plants’ worry, felt a few prodding against his legs and back frantically as if urging him to get up. He bit his lip as guilt speared through him and he felt terrible for worrying them like this. It hurt like a bitch, but Levi wasn’t in any real danger and he had no good way to communicate what was happening.

More of Eren’s vines came out, wrapping around his arms and tugging. The worry he felt coming from Eren was almost tangible, lingering bitterly in his mouth.

Right as he went to open his mouth and say something, almost inadvertently, a thinner vine pressed over his hard, aching cock. Instinctively, his hips bucked and a low moan escaped from his throat as pleasure flashed through him.

It was like the entire greenhouse stopped breathing for a moment before Eren’s vine did it again, rubbing a bit more in an almost curious manner. It traced down the thick vein on the underside before traveling back up slowly, prodding the soft, sensitive head gently. The precum leaking from the slit made the thin vine wet and allowed it to glide over the sensitive, throbbing flesh with ease, heightening the sensation.

A bit confused and overwhelmed, Levi could do nothing more than tilt his head back, groaning at the touch, even as a distant sense of _this is wrong_ flittered through his mind. This was his plant, _Eren_ , who couldn’t possibly understand anything about heats or Levi’s human needs.

It pressed a bit more insistently, almost as it were testing his reaction and his back arched, fingers twitching on the concrete floor. His heat surged through him, rekindled at the touch and Levi was helpless to do anything but thrust his hips up, a soft, “ _Please_ ,” falling from his lips.

At the word, a ripple seemed to run through the greenhouse; more vines and creeping tendrils snaked out towards him, reassured that they were doing the right thing. They wanted nothing more than to help and give their caretaker what he needed.

Levi had asked, and they were more than happy to deliver. They twisted over themselves in their eagerness to get to him and answer his quiet plea.

Before Levi could say anything, more vines were curling around his arms and legs, gently nudging him over onto his back and lifting him slightly up and off the cold, hard concrete. They stroked gently over his sensitive skin as they held him and Levi shivered under the multitudes of soft touches running over his body, stroking over his skin almost reverently.

His mind was foggy from having his head bashed against wood and concrete, and a heat haze was slowly settling over him. It made his toes curl as Eren’s vine continued gently stroking over his cock, making him twist helplessly as pleasure continued to coil within him. It was so, so much better than his hand had ever felt; it was soft and almost velvety in a way that dragged tantalizingly over his sensitive skin.

As he twisted in their grasp, the plants hefted him up even higher, suspending him in midair so that they could reach every part of his body. Levi’s eyes flew open and he gasped at the sudden weightlessness. Hazily, his eyes focused as more tendrils came snaking from Eren, unwrapping from the lattice and reaching out to him.

“Eren,” Levi whispered hoarsely, shivering a bit as they approached him. “What are you-”

He was cut off by a shocked cry as a couple of tendrils slid over his thighs, gently stroking the heated skin as more reached out for his cock, curling and rubbing against it. Levi’s mind stuttered to a halt and his back arched at the feeling, toes curling. It felt like there were multiple hands stroking all over him, leaving not a single spot of skin untouched, and it was _good_ in the most overwhelming of ways. There were just so many sensations to try to pay attention to, and he panted as he writhed, unsure where he wanted to turn.

Eren’s vines were soft, almost fuzzy in a way that reminded him of velvet and they felt so, so good against his sensitive flesh. His cock was leaking openly now, and slick dripped to the ground as Levi’s arousal grew and his stomach muscles tensed. The precum leaking openly from the flushed head made Eren’s vines wet and provided lubrication as they slid over the hard, straining length.

A bit in disbelief, Levi panted and squirmed, unsure if he wanted to get away from the gentle touch or arch into it. He looked down, watching as the vines curled around his cock in almost questing motions, as if testing his reaction. It was so surreal to see his plant’s vines surrounding his aching, overheating body and he could do little else but let it happen, because it was all so good and so much. He couldn’t think, could only feel as Levi felt his cock start to twitch and balls draw up, every muscle in his body tensing as he grew closer and closer to coming.

There were vines everywhere on his body, stroking over his scent glands and occasionally pressing down sharply in a way that made him cry out and thrust his hips forwards. They writhed against his cock, curling around it to stroke and more reached down to rub at his balls, rolling them between the tendrils almost expertly in a way that made Levi want to sob with pleasure.

A tendril delicately played at the edges of Levi’s slit, and his back arched as the pleasure grew and crested within him abruptly, catching him completely off-guard. His lips parted on a shocked cry as he came, ecstasy rushing through him and making his vision white out for a few moments. Levi panted through it, his cock twitching and spurting over his stomach as a sense of disbelief overtook him.

“E-Eren,” he panted, heat surging through him and making his stomach clench, muscles spasming as it tore through him. Levi shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm and Eren’s vines crept up, one stroking his face gently even as they continued to touch him relentlessly, making it hard to think, let alone speak.

He trembled as they wrapped around him even tighter; not enough to hurt or make him feel threatened, but enough to secure him in place. The thought of being held up and bound in such a way made his eyelids flutter shut for a moment and Levi breathed in raggedly.

His thoughts were so scattered, but he had enough presence of mind to rasp out, “ _Wait_ , that’s - enough. What are you…”

Levi trailed off as more tendrils and vines from other plants slowly slid towards him, touching him almost tentatively, as if asking for permission. When Levi twitched and groaned as thin tendrils prodded against the oversensitive scent glands at his neck, they took it as assent and then moved forwards, creeping over Levi’s body. Their warmth felt almost cool against his skin and it was almost a relief to feel them sliding over him.

More than a bit confused, Levi moaned helplessly as they slid over him, some a bit rougher and others completely smooth. They poked and prodded at him, sometimes freezing when he gave a shocked cry, and a few thinner ones deftly finished unbuttoning his shirt, parting it to smooth over his chest and stomach. Thicker ones wrapped around his waist, squeezing Levi carefully to help support him.

“I… why?” he asked hoarsely, and felt another surge of affection and something akin to love being pushed towards him as an answer.

_Help. Keep safe. Care for. Help._

The murmurs went up through his plants and he keenly felt their affection and desire to help as they pushed the emotions towards him. They couldn’t tell what was really going on; they only felt the heat of his skin, the harshness of his breath; they sensed his arousal and lust, then his pleasure whenever they touched certain areas or rubbed over a spot that made him keen in need.

Levi’s eyes opened in shock as he felt their intent, heat curling in his stomach as he realized what they intended to do.

His plants wanted to fuck him.

They wanted to do so for no other reason than to help him through his heat, for no gratification other than fulfilling their desire to take care of him. Levi felt their curiosity, their desire to explore his body and see what reactions they could wring out of him, what other sounds he could make, and the thought sent his heat blazing through him again.

Levi couldn’t think. He was torn between knowing that this was so very wrong and unnatural, but at the same time, there was fire sizzling through his veins and need coursing hotly through his body. The constant touches felt so good and it felt like every nerve ending in his body was being lit up.

The thought of making them let him down and returning to the apartment to spend his heat alone made his omega howl in displeasure, especially after experiencing just how easily the vines and tendrils were able to wring the pleasure out of him. Levi had spent every single heat alone, but until this moment, he’d never realized how good it was to experience a touch other than his own.

It was strange and Levi was still thoroughly confused by how things had so abruptly ended up this way, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no. Levi shivered and though he was unsure if he was doing the right thing, he slowly tilted his head back instinctively in submission, showing that he was willing and receptive.

They stilled at the action, and Levi realized that they didn’t know what it meant. They lacked the ability to read pheromone and scent signals, knew nothing about human biology or the displays that were inherent to human secondary dynamics.

Licking his dry lips, Levi forced himself to speak, though it was hard to string words together, much less actually force them out. “I – you can have me,” Levi rasped out quietly. “Do as you wish.”

It shocked him to hear how wrecked his voice was already, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. His plants wouldn’t judge him or think any less of him for handing his body over to them to explore and use as they pleased. The thought and knowledge that he wouldn’t have to put up a front of any sort, to pretend to be strong and hold anything in made relief surge through him.

The strength he had left seemed to leave him as soon as he submitted, and Levi allowed his head to fall back a bit more, only to be caught gently by a vine. It coiled underneath his head as a sort of makeshift pillow, and a thick vine wrapped exceedingly gently around his throat; it didn’t choke him at all, but the weight and feel of it made him gasp and twitch as lust flooded through him once more.

An enthusiastic hum went up among his plants as he gave his assent, and they moved quickly to overtake him as Levi surrendered to their wishes. Now that he’d given himself up, Levi gave no resistance and simply closed his eyes, allowing himself to simply feel every sensation he was being bombarded with.

They wrapped around his wrists, lifting his shaking arms up to hold him even higher in the air, curling around Levi’s thighs to spread him wide when they felt him shudder as they ran seeking tendrils over his ass and the sensitive scent glands and skin on his inner thighs.

They seemed to pay special attention to his scent glands, and Levi trembled helplessly as the vines rubbed over them all at once. The skin was exceedingly sensitive, and they seemed to be fascinated by the thick oil being produced, wetting them and allowing them to glide easily over his skin. Levi knew that they shouldn’t be able to smell or taste his pheromones, but as his scent thickened and the oil coated them, his plants seemed to get more excited, more enthusiastic in their explorations.

He trembled and moaned helplessly as they stroked over the glands on his neck, his wrists, and inner thighs. They payed special attention to those when Levi jerked and cried out loudly after one pressed against it almost roughly.

Levi couldn’t stop the way his hips bucked upwards when a few of Eren’s thinner vines wrapped around his cock and squeezed. His head tilted back and he moaned at the feel of them; they were soft and felt almost plush as they coiled around the hard, weeping length.

They gently squeezed and stroked in turns, gauging Levi’s reactions to see what pressure and speed made him cry out the loudest, a few uncurling to rub over his cock in search of sensitive spots. They located the little bundle of nerves right underneath the swollen head almost immediately and the way a tendril rubbed against it had him writhing and twisting as the almost unbearable pleasure threatened to quickly overtake him.

A few other thin tendrils snaked underneath his dick to rub gently over his balls, rolling them around as if testing the weight. As if sensing that the skin there was delicate and thin, they were achingly gentle as they coiled around the tightly-drawn sac.

It was all so much everywhere at once, and the sensations were only intensified by how extremely sensitive the heat made his body. In a matter of mere moments, his plants had broken him down into a moaning wreck and Levi was helpless against the onslaught, entire body consumed with pleasure. They were relentless and untiring; the constant, gentle touches only served to make pleasure coil hotly in the pit of his stomach once more.

Levi moaned, writhing mindlessly when they brushed over his hard, sensitive nipples, sending electricity skittering over his skin and making his cock twitch, a splurt of precum dribbling out from the flushed head.

“Fuck!” Levi cried, pushing his chest upwards, seeking more of the gentle pressure. “Please, there - _fuck!”_ Immediately, two thin tendrils were wrapped around them, gently squeezing and rubbing. They flicked at the pebbled flesh, pulling occasionally and making his hips twitch and toes curl.

Levi had never felt so good or so pleasurably overwhelmed in his life. He twisted in the binds and they were careful not to tighten painfully around him, but when his movements grew intense, they tugged his hands up above his head, holding Levi still by stretching his body taut in order to prevent him from hurting himself. If anything, the feel of being held down so securely only served to make his lust spike and his eyelashes fluttered, hands clenching and unclenching in the air as he trembled helplessly.

Levi’s hazy mind dimly registered that this shouldn’t be happening, that it was wrong, but at the same time, the pure pleasure he was being given felt nothing but right and heavenly and so fucking _good_.

He couldn’t help but jerk his hips up into the soft, wet vines wrapped around his cock, moaning at the feel as they gently constricted around him. The heat suffused his mind and it felt like his sanity was slowly leaving him with each caress of his plants’ vines, but he could barely bring himself to care.

Levi’s hips twitched and his head fell back as he groaned out lowly, “Yes, fuck, _don’t stop!”_

Eren’s tendrils grew braver and they gently squeezed his cock in more rapid pulses, the tip of one coming up to rub over the oversensitive, flushed head. It toyed at the edges of his slit and he couldn’t help the shiver at the intense sensation, more than a bit flustered at the sight and feel of his plants wrapped around him, carefully toying with his body.

In all of his years helping his mother tend to the plants and then taking over their care for himself, Levi had never imagined ending up in this situation. Never imagined that their vines could be used like this, even when they’d curled around a finger or draped over his shoulder. It had never once crossed Levi’s mind, but now that it was happening, the feel of being constantly touched sent a surge of arousal through him, the heat racing through his veins banishing any lingering doubts.

And it felt good, _so_ good, but there was a gnawing emptiness within him. Levi ached with the need to be filled, the omega desire to be stretched and split apart making his thighs tremble in want. A bit out of his mind, Levi spread his thighs wider, gratified when his plants realized what he was doing and pulled them apart as far as they could go and held them there.

A few smaller, thinner vines crept up over his hipbones before snaking down to slide over the stretch of skin between his balls and dripping entrance, making him cry out in pleasure.

“Please, please, _fuck_ ,” Levi heard himself mumbling over and over, any sense of wrongness dissipating in the aftermath of feeling so good.

Levi ached for the tendrils to slide over his hole, to slip inside and fill him up, and he tilted his hips in silent encouragement. They slid over his ass, gently squeezing and pressing against the supple flesh. They were coated in his slick and made everything slippery and wet in a way that would normally have made Levi shiver in disgust, but now only served to fuel his arousal and make lust spike through him.

A thick tendril caressed the side of his face and Levi turned to catch it between his lips. It froze for a moment before pressing against his teeth curiously and Levi opened his mouth, accepting it with a low, pleased moan. It explored the inside of his mouth tentatively and his slid his tongue over it, drawing it in gently to give a gentle suck. A few thinner ones prodded at the side of his mouth and Levi opened wider to accept them, shivering as he felt them stroke the insides of his mouth.

A couple more crept in, and the feel of his mouth stretched wide over the seeking tendrils made a jolt of arousal shoot through Levi. He’d sucked cock a few times in his life, but it was _nothing_ like this, couldn’t compare in any way.

His mouth was stuffed and stretched wide, and Levi could only moan as the thought of his ass being wrecked the same way came to mind. As the tendrils writhed and probed around inside his mouth, Levi wondered what they would feel like inside of him, pressing and rubbing over his inner walls, stroking his prostate relentlessly from within. 

Something twisted within his brain and stomach at the thought and he let out a low, choked moan as the tendrils around his cock squeezed tightly and a thin vine slipped into the sensitive slit. The pleasure coiling with him snapped sharply, making Levi’s entire body go taut; his eyes rolled back as another orgasm washed over him, making his vision white out and a high keen escaped his throat.

But even though it was _good_ , Levi’s hole throbbed and clenched around nothing, and tears of frustration leaked from the corners of his eyes. 

Fuck, he just wanted – there was an insatiable, burning need to be filled and Levi could have sobbed in relief when a soft, questing vine finally rubbed over his wet, dripping hole. 

He twitched and let out a muffled cry, panting heavily through his nose as it explored the puckered entrance almost curiously, and Levi canted his hips up in a silent encouragement, desperate to get it inside. It paused and Levi let out a garbled plea, trying to spread his thighs even wider and entice the exploring vine to breach his entrance. Wanted it wriggling and exploring inside of him, prodding and rubbing against every inch of his inner walls.

Almost as if realizing what he wanted, the tendril finally pushed forwards and slid in; Levi gave a muffled shout, arching his back before dropping back into the vines holding him. He let out a sob of relief as it swirled around inside of him; he clenched around it, trying to encourage it to slide further in, and thankfully it did, stretching his sensitive, needy rim a bit more.

The slick dripping from his hole made it an easy glide, the heat making his insides loose and welcoming. Levi cried out as it poked and prodded within him, eyes open in shock. Nothing had ever felt like this; all the dildos and vibrators in the world couldn’t compare as the questing tendril slid deeper, rubbing inside of him.

Encouraged by his positive response, a few more curled tentatively at his entrance, running over the folds of his entrance and coating themselves in the slick leaking from him. Mindless with the need to be filled and stretched even wider, craving the burn of penetration and desire to be fucked senseless, Levi bucked his hips, canting them in what he hoped was an encouraging gesture.

They prodded almost gently at his rim before they wriggled inside, stretching the tight ring of muscle even further and causing Levi’s mind to go blank with mixed pleasure and relief. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but so mind-fuckingly good to have them twisting and curling within him. Levi let out a choked sob of pleasure as they slipped further inside, aided by another gush of slick.

Levi twisted mindlessly within the grasp of his plants, a constant stream of muffled moans and garbled pleas escaping around the tendrils still moving within his mouth. They were everywhere, and the feel of being filled from both ends was satisfying on a deep, primal level; it left tears running down his face from the overwhelming sensations.

His body jerked and Levi bucked up into the slowly squeezing vines around his dick, only to follow by grinding down on the thin tendrils inside of him. They held still as they explored his inner channel; while it was good, he wanted them thrusting into him, fucking into him roughly. Levi clenched helplessly around them, trying to thrust his ass onto them to encourage them to move.

He felt a few more slide down his body and circle the ring of muscle teasingly, and he nodded frantically, hole twitching around the vines already lodged firmly within his ass. Levi tried to plead for them to enter him, to fuck him, but his words were unintelligible around the tendrils mapping out the inside of his mouth.

However, his plants were starting to understand his body language and responded immediately to his needs.

The tendrils teasing his sensitive entrance slipped in and his back arched at the sudden feeling of fullness, at the way his sensitive ring of muscle was starting to burn pleasurably with the stretch. Levi’s cheeks warmed as they wriggled inside of him and he breathed heavily through his nose as they traveled deeper within him. It felt almost like multiple soft, slippery tongues were licking him from the inside, and he sobbed, completely overtaken at the sensation.

Levi felt so full, spread wide around the slippery vines as they pressed insistently into him. The contrasting roughness of some and smoothness of others against his rim made him choke at the delicious feel.

It was strange to have them rubbing all over inside of him, but also sent a rush of electric pleasure through him. Levi tried to gather his thoughts long enough to imagine what he looked like, wrapped almost completely in vines and thin, trailing tendrils, both his ass and mouth stuffed and still covered in cum from past orgasms. The thought made his ass twitch and cock jerk, toes curling as arousal pooled within him at the thought.

The vines were thorough, running over every inch inside of him. Levi writhed desperately; it felt amazing to be filled so thoroughly, but they hadn’t hit his prostate yet. His hips shifted mindlessly as he tried to help his plants find it, craving that searing flash of pleasure that always overtook him whenever he played with it.

He could feel that they were close to it and one thin tendril wiggled closer to it. Levi moaned and panted in encouragement. Finally, it inched over to the right just enough to brush over it and Levi’s back arched sharply, a muffled scream tearing from his throat as white-hot pleasure shot through him. He clenched down on the vines and the burning stretch was enough to tip him over the edge.

As he rode out his orgasm, the tendril brushed over his prostate again, making him sob as it extended the waves of pleasure. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes at the intensity, and Levi was given no respite even as he started to come down from his pleasured high because suddenly, all of the vines wanted to reach that spot inside of him that elicited such a strong response.

All of them were attempting to rub over that spot, twisting over themselves inside of him to reach it. Still sensitive from his orgasm, Levi thrashed at the all-consuming pleasure. His mind blanked as his cock twitched and hardened again almost immediately in response to the relentless waves of searing pleasure as his plants toyed with his ass and prostate. Levi could practically taste their delight at his responses, and he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed when it felt like he could die just from the constant ecstasy.

Levi panted heavily, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Every part of him felt so _good_ and he twisted restlessly against his plants, unable to do anything but tremble helplessly and take it.

His eyes squeezed shut as he bucked his hips, trying to fuck himself down on the vines and communicate that they should move.

They paused before starting to withdraw slowly. Levi let out a dismayed sound of protest, keening desperately and clamping down to keep them inside of him. But then, one of Eren’s soft, thick vines was sliding over his thighs, heading right between his splayed legs and he practically whimpered in eagerness.

It was a bit thinner than his wrist and he drooled at the thought of it spearing into him. Levi was a small man, like most omegas were. He was built to take large alpha cocks and thick, girthy knots, but even still, Levi knew that Eren’s vine was absolutely going to split him apart and he panted eagerly for it, wanting nothing more than that thickness thrusting into him.

It rubbed against his slick thighs, wetting itself and Levi glanced down, eyes widening as the took in just how thick it looked between his spread legs. A brief flash of apprehension went through him before it was quickly wiped away. He’d taken multiple vines and was thoroughly stretched; probably gaping and red and open even now.

Eren wouldn’t hurt him; his plants would take care of him.

That thought firmly in mind, Levi whined in eagerness, hole twitching around the few thin vines that remained within him. The vines toying with his nipples tugged sharply at them and Levi’s back bowed, heat sizzling through him at the small shock of pain that only fueled his arousal.

The last of the thin tendrils slipped out from him and the flexible tips curled around his rim, hooking into him and gently rubbing the sensitive ring of muscle as they spread his aching hole wide. Levi panted at the stretch, and his breath caught in eagerness as Eren’s thick vine lined itself up with his hole, pressing gently and testing the give. Even spread wide like this, Eren couldn’t just slip inside and the thought made Levi moan, tilting his head back.

The vines wrapped around his thighs gently pushed his knees up a bit to be able to spread his legs wider and a few vines slipped from around his calves to catch at the cheeks of his ass, spreading them wide. The thought of how desperate and shameless he must look made Levi’s cheeks flush, but then the thought promptly vanished at the feel of Eren’s thick vine slowly slipping into him.

It didn’t quite hurt, but it bordered on the edge of being just too much, and a high, thin keen escaped around the vines in his mouth. Levi felt another gush of slick come from inside of him, lubricating the way and suddenly, Eren’s vine was slipping into him with more ease, making his back arch as he was slowly filled.

It kept traveling further into him, pausing occasionally when he twitched or his insides spasmed, but eventually, it met a resistance deep within him and stopped, not wanting to hurt Levi in any way.

Levi keened around the vines in his mouth as it bottomed out and his hole twitched and spasmed, still held open as wide as the sensitive ring would allow. There was still some give and so a few of the thin tendrils slipped into him, wiggling in alongside Eren’s thick vine; he choked and froze, beyond words at the intense sensation.

Levi couldn’t think, vision going a bit black and blurred at the edges at the sheer intensity of it. He’d never taken anything of this size before and it made his eyes fully widen as he stared at the ceiling unseeingly. He panted heavily, fingers and toes curling as the vines lodged within him stayed still, somehow knowing that Levi needed a moment to adjust.

His body felt drawn tight and taut, and all he could focus on was the massive girth filling his ass. Levi was suddenly afraid that he’d tear, and wetness pricked in his eyes. A few of Eren’s smaller tendrils came up to stroke and curl against his flushed, hot face, smoothing over his hair in a silent reassurance. Levi attempted to mumble something and swiftly, the vines occupying his mouth slid out and his chest heaved as he took in in deep, ragged breaths.

The vines encircling and rubbing over his body had paused when Levi had stilled, as if afraid that they’d hurt him. Levi took a few more deep breaths, eyes clenching shut as he forced his suddenly tense body to relax. After a few moments, Levi felt a bit more stable and he tentatively shifted his hips, testing the feel. It was almost too much, but right as he was going to ask the smaller vines to slip out, one of them wriggled forwards and pressed directly against his prostate, rubbing the small lump of nerves firmly.

Levi cried out, vision whiting at the sensation and the heat simmering within him flared up once more. His ass twitched as slick rushed out of him, dripping down his thighs and falling onto the concrete below.

Mindlessly, Levi pushed down onto the vine inside of him and when it shifted and slid a bit deeper inside of him, he tossed back his head and keened, lust shooting through him and making his entire body twitch, craving the feel of the thick girth thrusting into him. He’d definitely gotten used to the feel, and his lips parted on a low moan.

“I – fuck, please,” Levi whispered raggedly, throat sore from the questing tendrils and the amount of noises he’d been making. “Please, please _move_ – fuck, I need it!”

His voice raised until Levi was nearly calling out and begging. Suddenly, the vines around him surged to life once more, determined to absolutely wreck their human caretaker with pleasure.

The vine around his cock squeezed and pulsed with renewed vigor, handling his balls a bit more roughly in a manner that had him nearly seeing stars. The vines caressed his body fervently, their touches a bit harder in their excitement, but Levi just arched his back and took it, trembling helplessly as he finally got the treatment he’d been desiring.

Despite this, Eren and the other tendrils inside of him were still careful, afraid of tearing the human open or otherwise angling themselves wrong and hurting him. They could feel just how taut the ring of muscle was as it stretched around them, and thankfully everything was wet and slippery or this would have been impossible. 

Slowly, Eren’s vine withdrew and a few tendrils slipped in further to position themselves right against his prostate, ensuring that they would rub against it each time Eren moved. Levi trembled as the thick girth started to slide out, but when the vine slowly pushed forwards to sheathe itself within his ass again, arousal twisted sharply within his gut. The tendrils pressed firmly against his sweet spot and Levi cried out, twitching as he came again, panting as his ass clenched down around the intrusion instinctively.

His cock jerked, but only a thin dribble of liquid came out, spent from the couple of orgasms. His entire body felt hot and throbbed in the wake of the myriad of overwhelming sensations.

Faintly, Levi thanked whatever the hell had happened in human evolution to give omega men such a low refractory rate and increased sensitivity during their heats, because being able to orgasm multiple times in one session was fucking amazing. He’d always thought of heat as a nuisance and found it unfulfilling to get off by himself, but now, being the entire focus of the plants wrapped around him, Levi had never felt so satisfied or fucked-out.

And Eren was just getting started; had barely even moved yet.

A mixed thrill of apprehension and heated anticipation shot through him and when Eren started truly moving with purpose, Levi’s world fell away.

Levi couldn’t form a single coherent thought; his entire world narrowed down to the thick vine that was slowly retreating, sliding out to the tip before slowly, gently pushing into him again. Levi cried out, body shaking like a leaf as his rim stretched wide around the intrusion.

Eren’s vine was somewhat tapered and each time it slid into him, he felt that nearly impossible stretch as it increased in girth the further it traveled into him. Levi let out a choked noise, eyes rolling back and twitching helplessly at the feeling as Eren slowly fucked into him.

Levi’s chest heaved as he struggled to draw in enough air, but it was hard. He felt so full, couldn’t get a good breath because each time Eren sheathed himself, it felt like the air was punched from his lungs.

And god, it was so fucking _good_. The heat blazed through him and Levi wondered distantly if it was going to consume him, burn him down but nothing to ashes, because nothing he’d ever felt compared to this.

“Eren,” he whispered breathlessly, and a vine came up to stroke gently at his cheek. He moaned, thighs twitching as Eren started picking up the pace of his thrusts, and Levi choked as the pleasure raced through him like lightning.

“ _Fffuuuck_ ,” he cried out as Eren’s vine snapped sharply into him. “Fuck, _Eren_ ,” he practically sobbed, “It- fuck, so fucking _good-_ ” 

Levi jerked at a particularly rough thrust when the call of the plant’s name only seemed to spur him on, and he was helpless to do anything other than hold on as the constant stream of pleasure washed over him. Mindlessly, he started raising his hips in time with Eren’s thrusts to meet the vine every time it fucked into him, sinking into him again and again relentlessly.

Levi’s mouth hung open as the tendrils inside of him started squirming, rubbing relentlessly over his prostate. He could feel every delicious, thick inch of the vine’s girth as it pounded into him almost brutally. He twisted, unable to hold still while being fucked so expertly, body being played like an instrument and wrung of every last drop of pleasure.

Tears escaped the inner corners of Levi’s eyes at the intensity. It wasn’t even close to painful and heat blazed through him, racing through his veins. Need made his stomach clench as he thrust down onto the length spearing him open, panting and moaning at the sheer bliss suffusing his body.

Another wave of slick gushed out and suddenly, everything was so wet and slippery, the thick vine slipping in and out of him with ease. Levi groaned encouragements, muscles quivering with exhaustion, eyes slipping shut as he focused on the sensations assaulting his body.

In all of the heats he’d had in his 27 years of life, never had he felt so fulfilled.

Vines were wrapping around him, caressing him everywhere, so much better than two hands could ever hope to be. The vines were warm against his skin, and Eren’s thick length thrusting into him, splitting him open felt better than fingers, dildoes or a cock could ever feel, especially with the thinner tendrils pushing and rubbing over his prostate in firm strokes. It sent heat racing through his body, electricity shooting through his being as Eren grew braver and his vine fucked Levi more roughly, sensing that his human wasn’t in any pain.

Levi squirmed and whined, helpless to do anything but be held wide open as the thick girth of the vine split him open again and again. His throat felt dry and his voice was beginning to give out, but it was a distant realization in Levi’s mind as the vines and tendrils held him tightly. They rubbed continuously over his scent glands and nipples, carding through his hair and squirming over every bit of skin they could reach.

Eren and the rest of his plants were relentless, wringing orgasm after orgasm from him until he was trembling like a leaf, pleasure giving out to overstimulation. Levi’s cock had run dry and softened, but still Eren made him come, only a small dribble of clear fluid seeping from it as he moaned out his pleasure, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

Part of him wanted to tell them to stop, because it was all becoming too much, but it still felt good enough to make Levi want to continue.

As if sensing his indecision, the plants slowed their movements, rubbing and stroking him almost tenderly.

Blackness tinged the edges of his vision and his stomach muscles quivered. With one last thrust, Eren seated his vine into Levi fully and his eyes flew open, trembling as he felt the vine begin to pulse and throb inside of him, unsure of what was happening. He was on the edge of coming again and Levi twitched in the vines’ grasp and cried out in frustration.

“ _Eren_ , please – fuck, what are you-” Levi started, clenching desperately around the thick length spreading him open, but he froze as the vine seemed to ripple within him and then he felt it.

It was almost as if the plant was coming, a hot, thick fluid spurting from the tip of the vine buried deeply within him. It was so strange and it was warm enough that Levi could feel it almost too keenly, but he arched his back and accepted it, unable to do anything else.

The thought of Eren filling him with cum made Levi shudder and he trembled as it flowed out around the vines still impaling him. It dripped down his thighs and onto the concrete; the sound of it splashing against the concrete was obscene and lewd in a filthy way that made Levi’s stomach twist with lust.

Levi moaned lowly, eyelids fluttering. Something about being filled in such a way sated something deep within him, and his omega purred in satisfaction.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi moaned, head dropping back, splayed legs twitching as the hot liquid kept pouring into him, making him tremble. His cock twitched as he started to tip over the edge, so close to coming that he could practically taste it. “Please,” he whispered, uncaring of how shameless he sounded as he begged, “Fuck, _please_ , just make me _come_ -”

The tendrils sprang to life within him; they wriggled one last time against his prostate and everything suddenly became too much for him to handle.

The fluid spurting into him, the relentless way the tendrils pressed right against his prostate, the vines wrapped around his cock and nipples, caressing his sensitive skin and prodding at his scent glands; it was all overwhelming and Levi was helpless to hold back his orgasm any longer.

The omega screamed, entire body going taut and eyes wide as he came one last time, so intense that it was almost painful. He could still feel hot fluid flowing into him, though instead of feeling disgusted, he let out one last moan of satisfaction before he slumped down into the vines’ hold, exhaustion overtaking him as he sunk into a deep, unconscious sleep.

The vines surrounding him froze when they felt Levi black out, sensing his exhaustion. Slowly, carefully, Eren’s vine withdrew from Levi’s ass, still dripping a bit of fluid as it slid out. A gush of fluid accompanied it and allowed the other tendrils to slip out with ease, prodding the stretched, puffy rim a few times to check for any tearing or blood. Thankfully, Levi’s hole was alright and he twitched a bit in his sleep at the gentle touches before they withdrew completely to allow their caretaker his rest.

The rest slid away from his cock and nipples; some thicker vines wove together underneath Levi in a makeshift hammock and wound around his waist as well. They cradled him like a child as they lowered him slightly, releasing his wrists and closing his straining, quivering thighs as they set him into the temporary bed. A few plants reached out large, flat leaves to curl around Levi’s sleeping form, wrapping him in a blanket of secure foliage.

Some vines slipped over to the door, curling long tendrils around the knob to close it. They threaded together, twisting and curling over the entrance as a sort of makeshift secondary barrier, blocking anyone else from coming in.

Others slipped over to the sink and after a bit of prodding, figured out how to work it. They filled a clean bottle set off to the side with water and brought it to Levi’s side for him to drink when he woke. They knew his throat was most likely sore and mouth parched after the abuse it had been put through, and they wanted him to be comfortable and taken care of when he woke up.

The couple of fig trees in the corner worked to ripen their fruits, making them ready to be picked and consumed as sustenance for their slumbering caretaker. It would take extra energy, but they were willing to sacrifice some growth if their fruit would help sustain their human.

Just as Levi cared for them, they would care for him, provide whatever he needed it, for however long it took.

Tasks done, they slipped away back to their respective plants to hibernate after flicking the light switch off, casting the building in peaceful darkness.

The greenhouse sat silent and still once more as its inhabitants awaited for their human to wake so that they could serve him once more.

````

When Levi’s heat broke and he found himself blinking open his eyes on the 6th day, he found his mind clearer than it had been in a long time. His body felt sticky and damp and everything seemed to ache, but there was a languidness settling into his limbs that he’d never felt before. A few plants curled against him and he sighed, patting them gently, murmuring reassurances.

Levi felt their fawning affection for him and he smiled softly, shaking his head a bit at the incredulousness of it all. The heat haze made everything seem somewhat like a dream, but he knew it had been real. It had been too good to not be real; his body started tingling even as he remembered the past few days.

Levi had never ended a heat this satisfied before and the shame from being fucked by his plants had died after the first wave of heat.

He’d jolted awake after the first time to find himself in a nest of entwined vines and foliage with the heat searing through him. Levi had whimpered at the way his stomach clenched almost painfully and his ass throbbed in want, but before he even had a chance to tilt his head back and keen in need, vines and tendrils had immediately appeared at his side. They’d nuzzled into his skin to calm him and stroked over his body soothingly, a soft sense of reassurance and something akin to love being pushed at his senses.

Levi had submitted without a second thought that time, gasping out pleas and eagerly going limp to allow the vines to wrap around him gently and lift him into the air. Even as they’d slid down to his cock and started circling around his sensitive, tender hole, his plants had held up a bottle of cool water to his lips and made him drink until they were sure he wouldn’t end up dehydrated, stroking his face all the while in encouragement.

After they’d fucked Levi to the point of exhaustion and reduced the omega to nothing more than a quivering, sated mess, they’d brought him freshly-ripened figs to sustain him. It hadn’t been much, but it had given his body the calories it desperately needed so that he wouldn’t burn himself out.

Luckily, he’d eaten enough to gain a bit of weight before the heat, but this one was more taxing than the rest had been and Levi had never been more thankful that he’d stuffed himself during his glut phase the week leading up to his heat, or he’d be nothing but skin and bones right now. He’d gorged himself on figs and while Levi regretted not being able to save them and savor them at a later date, he was grateful for the food his plants had forced him to eat.

His plants had grown braver and more experimental with each wave of heat that passed; they’d pressed Levi against the wall and pinned his arms to the side, held him down on the floor, bent him over the worktable and made him come again and again, relentless in their affections until Levi either passed out from the sheer intensity of it all or he begged them to stop when he became so sensitive that the sensations had started to border on painful.

They’d played his body like an instrument and lavished him with attention and affection that made Levi’s heart ache and swell within his chest.

Faintly, he wondered if the reason he had no desire to take an alpha was because his heart was occupied by the feelings he held for his plants. He’d always considered them a family of sorts, but Levi knew he’d have to reevaluate that; needed to talk to his plants and explain what had happened and ask _why_ they’d decided to fuck him, but that could come later.

He sighed as his plants lowered him to the ground, setting Levi down on both feet and making sure he was steady before they started to reluctantly withdraw. He brushed his fingers over them, whispering soft thank yous to all of them before reaching for his pants with a slight wince.

Eren reached out a vine to cheekily poke at his tender ass and Levi yelped, starting a bit before muttering a curse, though there was a smile tilting the edges of his lips. He slipped into his pants and as he straightened, his plants slithered away from the door, breaking down the makeshift barricade.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he told them, stroking over one of their leaves gently. “Gotta clean up, then I’ll come take care of you.”

A gentle hum started up, and with only a slight wince, he pushed open the door and hobbled out. The brightness of the sunlight made him squint a bit and it took his eyes a moment to adjust before Levi slowly made his way back to his apartment, mind still reeling a bit at the events of the last few days.

His plants had taken care of him, gave him water and nourishment and everything else he’d needed over the taxing course of his heat.

It was so bizarre, and Levi knew he should be freaking out, but all he felt was a strange sense of calm and peace settling over him.

Levi didn’t regret a single moment.

````

A bit later, after Levi had finished watering all of the plants, he paused, looking over to Eren. It was strange, but Levi swore he looked a bit bigger. He appeared to have somehow grown during the last week, though it made no sense; Levi hadn’t been able to feed him.

Maybe it was just the aftermath of the heat messing with his head.

“You hungry?” he asked softly, reaching up to run a hand over Eren’s mouth gently, fingering the spiky cilia with affection. “You haven’t been fed for awhile.”

To his surprise, he received a negative from Eren and Levi tilted his head, a bit confused. Eren got some of the nutrients he needed from fertilizer and compost, but he still needed meat every once in awhile and the only way to get that was -

 _Oh_.

“Eren,” he whispered, swallowing once. He felt like he already knew the answer to his question, but Levi still had to ask.

After all, Eren was the only carnivorous plant in his entire shop.

“What happened to the man?”

Silently, Eren’s mouth cracked open and a weird hacking sound came from deep inside of it. Levi watched as a shoe fell from it, thudding onto the concrete. Levi stared up at Eren’s mouth as it closed once more, the teeth-like structures folding over themselves.

Then, he looked down at the shoe, and a distant part of him idly wondered if the leftover clothes would be bad for Eren’s digestion.

A thin vine suddenly snaked out to wrap around the discarded shoe, and Levi watched a bit indifferently as the plant slowly dragged it back into the foliage and out of sight.

Swallowing, Levi looked up at Eren before nodding once.

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning his head against Eren’s mouth, feeling a few vines come up to drape tenderly over his shoulders, stroking over his hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling a peculiar warmth blossoming inside of his chest as he reached up to run a hand slowly over the teeth-like structures. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, I have no explanations for this one, except that Little Shop of Horrors is a bomb-ass movie. Man-eating plants? Sign me the _fuck_ up, daddy.
> 
> Okay, but seriously, this one got a bit weird and I hope it’s at least somewhat enjoyable? I feel like writing tentacle porn is an important rite of passage in a fanfiction author’s career. 
> 
> I’ve affectionately given this fic the alternative title of Why I Should Really See a Doctor About My Goddamn Insomnia, because shit gets real weird after 4 am when you haven’t slept in 26 hours.


End file.
